Aún pienso en vos
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Un amor pasado dolido por la indiferencia nunca podrá florecer. Llevando a Chris a buscar alguien con quien compartir su vida aunque su mente siempre piense entra persona. [One-Shot]


Caminé devuelta a casa. Llovía y mi chaqueta era lo único que me cubría. Los recuerdos seguían presentes, tan mojados como mi cabello oscuro. Hago fuerza con mis párpados para no llorar, traté de no hacerlo pero, sin embargo, pasó. Conté los miles de momentos en que estuve así por la pérdida de seres queridos, cercanos. Fueron bastantes. Su pérdida fue el peor de todos esos. Sentí que me derrumbaba por dentro, mis piernas temblaban en cada paso que aplastaba los charcos de agua de lluvia en las veredas que daban a las casas. Me detuve por unos segundos delante de la puerta de la mía. Suspiré pesadamente y dudé en entrar. Debería pisar mis pasos y volver por donde salí; del bar. Tal vez me sienta mejor allá aunque mi esposa me esté esperando. Quisiera que fuera Sheva quien me espere. Eso me animaría un poco y me daría razones para entrar. Me abracé, sentía el frío recorrer mi cuerpo por culpa de la ventisca que me acariciaba a la pasada. Así estábamos con ella: fríos, distantes y "a la pasada". Momentos fugaces en tiempos libres donde nos decíamos "hola" y "chau". Ni el más mínimo contacto o siquiera preguntarnos por cómo había estado nuestro día. Asimismo que nos distanciamos, la relación se balanceaba en la cuerda floja, a punto de quebrarse como un cristal. Yo le hablaba pero no nos tratábamos, al viceversa también lo era. Ella pregunta y yo ni me percataba de su presencia. Pensé en una supuesta venganza por no haber respondido cuando yo gesticulaba alguna pregunta. Sostengo que mi mayor problema fue la comunicación por interés. Ese pensamiento egoísta de pedirle algo y luego no hablarle por el resto del día. Allí sentí que el mundo se despedazaba, todo daba vueltas y que la tormenta se embravecía azotando la ciudad con estruendosos truenos y destellantes relámpagos. Decidí entrar antes de contraer algún resfriado y no me agrada en lo absoluto esa idea.

Ahí la vi. Tan tranquila, durmiendo sobre el sillón del living. Pensé que se durmió esperándome hasta que salga del trabajo pero también cabía la posibilidad de que estaba cansada. Al final, no soy el único que trabaja como loco. También debo entenderla y no cometer el mismo error que con Sheva. Ella me entendía. ¿Y quién se preocupaba por ella? Otra vez vuelto al pasado. Recuerdo la primera vez que llegó a casa agotada, destruida. Y para colmo yo la jodí toda la noche por no atenderme. Fue muy egoísta de mi parte, lo admito. Ahora me arrepiento por no haberme acostado a su lado. Abrazarla y decirle que la amaba con locura. Que me tenía a sus pies que podíamos ser felices para siempre. No, no hay finales felices. No existen. ¿Qué pavadas estoy diciendo? Las mismas que le dije a ella. _"No tenemos final feliz y nunca va a ser así"_

La cargué en brazos, la llevé a la cama. Ahora sus cabellos de roble caían perfectamente sobre el acolchado. Le despejé la cara de unos mechones rebeldes que tapaban su suave semblante. ¿Y si estoy jugando con ella? No quisiera que me vea acordándome de un amor perdido y que, aniquilado, me encuentre llorando en el sillón como todo un inútil. Pero llorar por alguien demuestra fortaleza, querer y admiración. No debilidad y rencor. Eso es otro equívoco concepto del llanto. En Sheva, el concepto era distinto. Demostraba cansancio, incomprensión y, en parte, falta del cariño que se merecía. La gente merece cariño, más si es una magnífica mujer como lo fue ella. Con sus virtudes y defectos la quise, la amé como a ninguna. Ella me tenía tan loco. Mi paciencia no será la mejor a la hora de una relación pero me faltó, y bastante, como para sentarme cara a cara y escucharla atentamente. Eso debería hacer todo hombre con su pareja. Darle su tiempo y dedicarle la misma cantidad que perdió por estar ocupado en otras cosas. No hay que descuidar una relación porque puede que se corrompan las cosas y no vuelvan a funcionar de la misma manera. Me revuelve las entrañas al pensarla tanto. Tal vez, sólo es una suposición de que sigo enamorado de ella. La pienso, la recuerdo a cada instante que estoy en mi oficina. Pensándola junto a mí, envolviéndome en sus brazos. Ahora ella tiene un nuevo amor. Por más que intento, me acuerdo de ella. Me acuerdo cuando era ella la que me esperaba dormida en el sillón. Esperando que la puerta se abriera y apareciera para abrazarla y recibir una lluvia de besos que ahora no son míos. Sino de alguien más. Alguien que ahora tiene la dicha de tenerla entre sus brazos, hacerla suya y recorrer cada centímetro de su piel. Aprieto las sábanas, las arrugo con rabia. Odio al idiota que la tenga. Lo odio. Y si trato de volver, ella me va a refregar que por mi culpa la perdí, y tendrá la razón aunque, conociéndome, lo negaría. Aunque el sentimiento prevalece, no hay nada por hacer. Debo vivir así, torturado por ese amor a "por la mitad" porque no fue todo lo de nuestra historia. Quedan páginas por terminar de escribir, momentos que debemos pulir y diferencias que podamos asimilar para una mejor convivencia. Volviendo al mundo, me recosté mirando el techo con el brazo por detrás de la nuca y el libre sobre mi abdomen. Pienso en ella ahora a pesar de tener a mi compañera de vida a mi lado. Me acuerdo de la primera vez que me abrazó cuando me tuvo a su lado. Se anuda mi garganta, intento tragar pero se me dificulta. La respiración se acelera. Volteo dándole la espalda a mi actual esposa, acurrucándome en mi mismo, refugiándome de todos los recuerdos empapados que perturban mi sueño. Recapitulé que estaba empapado por lo que me quité la chaqueta y el pantalón. La camisa, por suerte, estaba intacta así que podría dormir con ella debido a la frescura de la habitación. Levanté mi cuerpo para caminar hacia el baño. Tenía que secarme el pelo sino quería resfriarme o terminar por tener una laguna en la cama. Me puse los pantalones del pijama y caminé hacia el baño. Tomé la toalla más cercana y, bruscamente, me sequé. Miré por el ventiluz, se veía la luna tan radiante como siempre. Involuntariamente pienso en ella y todas mis noches a su lado. Es verdad eso de que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Y me arrepiento de corazón haber dejado ir a una mujer como Sheva. Realmente no supe valorarla y ahora mi vida va a ser monótona y aburrida por lo que reste de ella. Mis pensamientos volaron lejos al sentir un repiqueteo en la puerta principal. ¿Quién demonios iría a esa hora y con ese clima?

Salí trotando a la puerta y la abrí rápidamente. No quería que la visita se empapara. Para mi sorpresa, allá estaba ella. Mojada completamente de pies a cabeza, con un tapado que cubría poco y nada de su cuerpo.

– ¿Sheva? ¿Qué hacés a estas horas y con esta lluvia?– le dije invitándola a pasar.

Ella no quiso, se quedó fuera como si hubiese algo que la bloqueara de entrar. Mantenía la mirada gacha, incluso su voz en ningún momento se escuchó. Supuse que algo importante le estaría pasando. De todas formas no podía verla así, toda empapada. Me acerqué para tomarla del brazo para que entrara, en cambio, sólo me atrajo hacia ella para besarme dulcemente. Al contacto de sus labios con los míos, sentí como mi estómago rugía cual león. Mis brazos tomaron vida propia y fueron directo a su cintura donde allí se posarían mis pesadas manos a recorrer sin permiso y por última vez su piel. El beso se volvió más intenso y ella colgaba de mi cuello por sus brazos. Su arrepentimiento era notorio y, por lo visto, su soltería seguía vigente mientras que yo tenía una relación seria luego de lo de nosotros dos. Al cabo de unos segundos, el aire fue requerido y debimos separarnos a regañadientes. Frunció el entrecejo y dejó rienda suelta a las lágrimas. Si la lastimé por lo que hice, fue notorio en sus ojos cargados y flojos. Negué con la cabeza, puede que la ame pero no quiero volver a pisar las espinas que una vez pisé. Es mejor dejarlo todo de lado y seguir con su vida cada uno.

–Perdón, Sheva. Sé que fue difícil nuestra separación pero ahora no hay manera de volver. Sé que fue por mi culpa pero también vos tenés que quererte un poco a vos misma y dejarme ir– hablé lo más calmado posible, tragándome mi dolor y no dárselo a entender que no había solución en nuestra relación por más que lo intentáramos– Perdón por todo lo que hice y estoy verdaderamente dolido por el daño que te hice pasar. Prometo no volver hacerlo, sin embargo, no serás vos la que me abracés porque ya tengo a alguien más. Si querés, puedo llevarte de vuelta a tu casa. Está lloviendo demasiado.

– ¿En serio no queda aunque sea una pizca de amor entre ambos? ¿Siquiera un poco?– habló temblorosa y con la voz con un deje de tristeza. Le negué con la cabeza gacha, meciéndola de lado a lado– Gracias–me dijo en un hilo tenso y frágil entonces giró y se perdió entre las gotas frías de lluvia incesante. Suspiré pesadamente y cerré lentamente la puerta, mirando de vez en cuando hacia donde Sheva corrió. Pero no regresó. Caminé con los pies pesados hacia la cama, allí me quité mi camisa y me acosté al lado de mi ahora actual esposa, contemplándola de vez en cuando y acariciando su cabello sedoso. Me arrimé a su lado, le abracé la cintura y le susurré muy bajo:

–Te amo.

Allí quedé quieto, a su lado y abrazándola en esta noche fría. Pero eso no quita que siga pensando en Sheva después de lo ocurrido hace unos minutos donde por última vez la sentí mía, sentí que me seguía amando como a nadie.


End file.
